User talk:Darth Bruce
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for joining us to help us on our wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help on pages that are in need of being edited or created. So that the wiki may become a better place to learn about villains. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you, and know what you have contributed to Villains Wiki! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you. Deathwalker 13000 22:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Hello --Eclipse 21:19, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hey this is User:King Zant of the Twili... if you need any help ask I am also Edwin's brother. Who is this... Edwin, that King Zant speaks of? Deathwalker 13000 04:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Silly Edwin, and Hi Bruce. --Eclipse 00:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Bruce, Lord of Darkness. From Deathwalker 13000 Some people might find your little statement about punching out God a little offensive. But do the hell you want with Satan. Yo! Bruce, I bet you won't guess who this is... GUESS!!!! OR ADOPTION RATES WON"T RISE!!! Greetings from Hell! Guess who?! Mwua ha ha ha ha ha ha! Thefallenangel407 23:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Victory is mine! *I've already gotten past RaidenX in number of edits I've done. And I'm 'bout at least another fifty away from catching up to you. Mister O. 21:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) **I have now caught up to you, Darth Bruce! Did you think I was going to let a few members of this site get in my way!? Well now I'm directly behind you. Another few edits and I'll be ahead. Who would've thought? ME! That's would've thought. Well before I go I'd just like to say that it was nice to be your student. So long! Mister O. 19:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey... Hey Bruce, you know I'm only kidding right? And NO!!! I am not being a suck-up, I'm just telling you that anyone that can actually manage to punch out God bet or no, is a villain of respectitude for me. Because God did create me after all, by mistake I might add! Because of that I am both immortal and invincible. But Hero Forever told me that I'm not special because of that. And you know what?! She's right!!! I now feel almost worthless because of that and that's why I'm harassing you. Only for that reason. I shouldn't let it get to me though. Edwin says that after all, a really true villain is one with no emotions. There I go running my mouth yet again. Mister O. 01:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ".......who is this.........Edwin, that you speak of?..............." Adopt a Stub Now that we have reached 1000 articles, it's time to kick back and work on those articles that we do have, but do not have an adequate amount of information. Therefore, we are asking that all users pick one article stub, preferably one that that user knows a bit about, and focus on improving that stub into a full-fledged, well-written, organized article. Users who participate are allowed to edit other articles, but focus mainly on one stub. To Adopt a Stub, put a heading at the top of the page that says you have adopted the stub. EX: (User:Deathwalker 13000 has adopted this stub). Then work on it until it is unanimous among all users that it is an adequate article. Once again, we are doing this to improve the vast number of stubs on this wiki. Thanks, and keep editing! Arbiter 00:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving, Darth Bruce! But no assassinating political figures!-- 17:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ahh... Bioshock was Ok... best cliffhanger ever, but not much else to it then that.... Idk, PS3 is ok, but I'd still say 360 for online play. My personal preference is online gaming, and I like the 360's interface and the games they support. I think the only two games that ever caught my eye on the PS3 was Lair, because of the dragons ;D, and Little Big Planet, because of G4 talking 24/7 about it. -Friscoal So hopefully you'll eventually check the wiki and see this message. Even though high school is finished for you, we should still try to keep in touch every once and a blue moon. shoot me an e-mail whenever you get the chance. Good luck with college, or what ever it is your up too! Friscoal@rocketmail.com New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC)